In general, liquid type nutrients (or medicines) for plants are accommodated in a container, which has an end portion that is pointy and closed, and then distributed and stored. In addition, by cutting the closed end portion and sticking the container into the vicinity of a root of a plant, a solution accommodated in the container is injected into the plant for a predetermined time.
Ingredients of the nutrients (or medicines) include a special active agent (Fe, an amino acid, a nucleic acid) based on vitamin B-complex, or a special active agent (Mg, Fe, Mn, B, Na, Cu, and other microelements) in which nitrogen, phosphoric acid, and potassium are appropriately mixed. In addition, the nutrient may be injected into the plant for about one to two weeks by sticking the container into the vicinity of the root of the plant. The nutrients (or medicines) may be injected into the plant when the plant is wilting, before and after flowers bloom, when daylight is insufficient, when the plant is vulnerable to heat and cold, when improving health of the root, when enhancing green color of leaves, when preventing damage by disease and insects, and when supplying nutrition.
The container for nutrients (or medicines) for plants in the related art is a gravity type container, and is formed in a bottle shape by using flexible synthetic resin or glass as a main material. In addition, the interior of the container is filled with a liquid type nutrient (or medicine), and an end portion of the container is closed. In addition, while in use, the nutrient is injected into the plant by cutting the closed end portion, reversing the container, and sticking the container into the vicinity of the root of the plant. That is, the container has been used to supply nutrition through the root of the plant.
However, in this case, pressure in the container is constant or gradually decreased. Therefore, in order to inject the nutrient, the container needs to be necessarily stuck into a portion that is excellent in soil breathability. However, there is a problem in that in the case of a plant, such as a tree or a thick bonsai and a raised tree, which has a diameter of 5 cm or more, the nutrient cannot be injected directly to vessels through sieve tubes.
Further, there is a problem in that nutrition supplied to roots and leaves and treatment of roots and leaves depend on a fast-acting property.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,354 (Dispensing Capsule for Injecting Plants with Pesticides and Nutrients) and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0160145 (Container for Trunk Injection Solution for Plants) disclose a pressure type device which is used to inject an injection solution directly into a plant body.
However, in the case of the pressure type device, there is a problem in that a user needs to manually push the container all the time in order to produce compressed air.